onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hawkinz340/The Good Things About PH Arc
I saw the blog made not so long ago by luffydumbpoopmonkey and I differ on his opinions. I know a lot of people are hating about the PH arc and it's probably because of the children subplot which was actually pretty horrible. And that they ran all the time which also got annoying. But except for that PH was really awesome imo, way better than the Davy Back Fight Arc which was just a silly tournament. Now here's the deal- I was expecting more fight- wise out of the PH arc in the beginning, because I thought Caesar was going to be the big bad of the saga but... turns out it was actually Doffy so I didn't really care that the fights weren't that good. But we got some pretty good fights, Monet vs. Zoro if you could even call that a fight and Law vs. Vergo which you just gotta say was really epic. But, on the second hand, my favorite thing in One Piece is not the fights, maybe even my least favorite thing. There are some really cool fights with Luffy's crazy willpower, Zoro's awesome endurance, Usopp's unexpected bravery and cool finishing moves from all but nonetheless One Piece fights don't really have much strategy unless you count Chopper pinpointing his enemy's weakness in an unexplainable way as strategy. What makes me love fights is not just the cool moves and flashy artwork but the strategy and I know manga that have much more strategy in their fights. But maybe that's not what everyone likes in fights so yeah. Okay, so the weakpoints I think the PH arc had are: #First of all, the children subplot was really tiring and pointless. I mean, we get that Caesar is a big maniacal scientist with a weird laugh and whatshit but the whole thing with them trying to save the children made me really annoyed as they probably won't have any importance in the future and they just wasted some precious time of ours #Shinokuni. It was f***ing annoying how they were running and in the end I thought it might have paid off cuz people had actually died from it like Kin and some of the Marines and they had died in bravery so that was cool but no, Oda had to keep up his no-dying policy and made Kin alive ( Even though I like him and he's really cool but I just wish he would've died because that would've have made the whole thing so much more impactful and their revenge against Doffy and Momonosuke travelling with them would be more reasoned) and all those Marine guys by the special suits and that was annoying. #The new species. Why couldn't they be actual new species and not rely on DF's! I mean these DF mad species are getting old. First the centaurs, satyrs and harpies and now toys. We need some more originality like in Skypeia where we had dials and all sorts of clouds and new stuff altogether. So those are the weak points imo and here are the strong points #Kin'emon- great character introduced, also introducing us to a whole new country, Wano (It was breifly mention in Thriller Bark but that doesn't count.) So far, it's the first country that is not affiliated with the World Government which should be pretty important in upcoming stages of One Piece where the Revolutionaries will be more important and come into play. Also, Kin'emon's kitsunebi style is really awesome and thank god it is not based on a DF. Like I mentioned in an old blog, probably Ace taught him this or something like that. But if not, it would be even more awesome if in Wano everybody has an elemental sword or something. In addition to Brook's ice blade and Kin's fire blade there could be thunder and a myriad of others which would be totally cool #Trafalgar Law is in the house! As soon as they get into the New World that badass guy is reintroduced and the gears are already turning in his head. He wants to rise to the top and come hell and high water he will get to that but not just in any way but through a complex strategy and old connections. I am really hyped about the reintroduction of this character because he was always all of my favs (Caught up at the end of FI so I wasn't Law-less much time). #Bringing Vegapunk into the story. Man, Vegapunk is like, the most mysterious/ intriguing/unexpectedly badass character in the story. When the chapter "Stop it Vegapunk!" Came out I was seriously shitting my pants because I thought we were gonna see some of him. Overall, the introduction of artificial DF's (More DF's but I guess this is kinda OK because it was artificial and not just the recurring regular DF reliant stuff) and the artificially made dragons. Overall, I like all this scientific stuff and I also just really want to know why the hell Kuma gave himself up for the Government! I'm sure it has something to do with the revolutionaries and will come into play later on in the story. #Comic scenes- There were many comic scenes in this arc and especially all the stuff having to with Law switching bodies. The funniest part was when Franky was in Chopper's body, slouching and making his Franky face and Robin was like- "Just don't!" Cracked me up over there and also lots of stuff having to do with Kin'emon which were funny like him being a flatulist. #Law vs. Vergo- That was some cool shit. Law was always badass but this just raised his badassery by 100%. With Vergo going all covered in armament and Law just cuts him with his Ope-Ope fruit. But apart from it being awesome that Law cut Vergo in half (Also Zoro cutting Monet was awesome) as well as the whole laboratory, it was a metaphor for the New Age. Doflamingo was just an ol' timer and the Worst Generation were gonna cut the ribbons and the boundaries and conquer the whole damn world. Law's badassery, wit and intelligence complement Luffy's Willpower, recklessness, innocence (sort of) and just sheer power perfectly. #The big bad has made his appearance- as the introductory arc of the saga, the big bad has made his initial appearance. As Crocodile was mentioned in Whiskey Peak and even talked in Little Garden, in this arc Doflamingo was reintroduced in all his glory and appeared quite a lot. Doflamingo is definitely my favorite villain ever except maybe Blackbeard because he is just a psycho ( sort of like Luffy) and he has no bounds. He also cares for his nakama so I feel that this arc is going to be more complex than just beating the villain and being done for because even though Doffy has done some horrible things, I believe they are actually caused by his mental state, traumas and his sheer overconfidence. Anyways, I think that Dressrosa arc is actually sort of an introductory arc for the Kaido arcs/clashes ( Even though the Dressrosa Saga or Pirate Alliance or whatever you want to call it may be a different saga than the Kaido saga it is, maybe, an introductory saga for the mega-arc of Kaido ( I'm guessing the Kaido arc will be super long, more even than Skypiea)) #Lots of awesome characters- I talked about Kin, Law, Vegapunk and Doffy but except for that there were a whole lotta cool characters especially Vergo, who was just a wacko and showed how crazy Doffy's crew are and he was crazy strong. Monet, a loyal servant that died for her master like all of Doffy's nakama, they are loyal to him. Caesar, a bit of an annoying character but he is going to be very important in the future with Kaido and Big Mom I guess fighting over him (Kaido wanting to keep him alive and Big Mom wanting to destroy him) Also the reintroduction of Smoker and Tashigi was great, great to see Smoker's new appearance post-timeskip. I guess Smoker really is the anti-hero of Luffy, in the Marines (Along with Coby but we don't see Coby as much) and even though he is weaker than Luffy his morals are strong and he has a strong will so that was pretty cool. Brownbeard was kind of weak. I didn't even remember him from before the Timeskip so his reintroduction did not pull any strings for me. Anyway, his manipulation by Caesar Clown was kind of tiring #Kuzan- Awesome and no other words for it. The man came in riding on a super-penguin, almost beating Doffy and maybe being related to the Underground? That's just awesome. He is one of my favs so I was just glad that we got to see him for a couple of chapters #Last but not least- the crew's progress in the timeskip. We saw Luffy beat Caesar and Zoro beat Monet with total ease,even though that was not really what I wanted-back in FI we also didn't have well-earned victories but this is just a preview for the epicness of the Yonko that is to come. Chopper has progressed in his bravery by protecting the children (ugh) and also Usopp and Nami by fighting Baby 5 and Buffalo at then end (Even though their back was turned and they were hurt). Robin was kind of a disappointment because she didn't do anything and she seemed really weak and pre-timeskip she was really awesome so why is she so lame now! But I'm guessing with the revolutionaries in the Dressrosa arc she will get some spotlight time. That's it, hope you got to the end without dying because it was kind of long but sorry, I was just very heated up. Category:Blog posts